


𝙋𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙨𝙘𝙤𝙣

by intimatekentin



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: #KENTIN, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intimatekentin/pseuds/intimatekentin
Summary: Pasensya na kayo in advance. Wala sa ayos to. HAHAHA bahala kayo dyan si rylle may kasalanan neto🤧🤛🏻 Wala na tong kadugtong. Masakit na ulo ko🙂
Relationships: Kentin - Relationship
Kudos: 32





	𝙋𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙨𝙘𝙤𝙣

**Author's Note:**

> Pasensya na kayo in advance. Wala sa ayos to. HAHAHA bahala kayo dyan si rylle may kasalanan neto🤧🤛🏻 Wala na tong kadugtong. Masakit na ulo ko🙂

Justin’s

Our group was invited on our first Press Conference for our second single ‘Go up’ that will be held at the Luxent hotel and will start at exactly four in the afternoon. 

We’re at the backstage at the moment before we perform our second single ‘Go up’ and our unreleased song ‘Hanggang sa Huli’

“Ken, kinakabahan ako. Baka kung ano maisagot ko mamaya, tapos kakanta pa tayo baka bigla akong pumiyok”

“Shh.. Don’t. You’re good at public speaking. Ako nga kamo ang kinakabahan. Baka kung ano maisagot ko pag tinanong ako and always remember that you are a great singer. okay?

..and I love you. Proud ako sa’yo.. satin” He said whispering the last part that made my heart skipped a bit and smile at the same time

“I love you too” I mouthed at him. He giggled. Cutiee

“Hey guys, you’re up in a sec. Be ready” Ms.Hongganda said

As soon as she said that we formed a circle, we prayed and hugged each other and yelled, “We go up!”

~a few inches latur~

“Give it up for SB19!”

(Go up and Hanggang sa Huli performances; panoorin nyo sa youtube)

After we performed we sat at the arranged table and chairs in the middle of the stage surrounded by a crowd of reporters and interviewers asking questions.

“Never po na nawala yung pagpapaalala sa amin na keep your feet on the ground” answered Josh when asked how the group was handling its rise to fame or success in a recent media call.

“Siguro ang kaibahan lang ay ngayon mas maraming nakakakilala sa amin” added Sejun, “We’re more eager to work and produce new songs and new performances to showcase what we are as a group”

“Kung paano kami nagpa-practice noon, ganun pa rin kami nagpa-practice ngayon” I said. “When we perform, we want to be well prepa——“

Ken’s

How I love listening to justin while answering those questions. He looked sexy and smart at the same time. Was that make sense? Naiinlove ako lalo.

And I think I was getting so bad, that I started fantasizing about my boyfriend who’s sitting next to me in the middle of this freakin’ press conference. 

Ahhhhh!!! Ken, clear your mind!! For fuck sake!!

“Curious lang ako kay sejun saka kay ken” Interviewer

“Hey love.. tinatanog kayo” Justin whispered

“Oh! Yeah”

“...paano nyo nakuha yung pangalan nyo ngayon, kase sa lima, kayo lang yung malayo ang pangalan sa real name” Interviewer

“Actually po, pangalan ko po talaga yun. Ang real name ko po kase ay John Paulo Nase.. etc.. etc.. etc..” Sejun

“Yung sakin naman po. Ahmm.. yung gustong pangalan ng mama ko sakin Kenji po..

..and then itong lolo ko po na to, epal po ito.. etc.. etc..” Oh fuck!! Ano pinagsasabi ko? Puta!! Kasalanan to ni Justin! Distracted ako! Kung ano ano tuloy nasabi ko.

“Love! Watch your words! Pero nakakatawa talaga” Justin whispered while smiling from ear to ear

“Shhh.. tumigil ka. Lagot ka sakin” 

Minutes later, We’ve been asked about the level of commitment, work preparation and performances.

“Kung paano kami nagpa-practice noon, ganun pa rin po kami nagpa-practice ngayon” Justin said

As I had been sitting out there with the rest of them, listening and nodding to what they’re talking. I had a really dirty idea pop into my head and I thought it would be a good way to make the presscon alot more fun for me and of course, to my boyfriend.

I know he will love this.

Once I heard him talking. I reached my left hand out discreetly and slowly crawled my hand onto his thighs 

“...when we perform, we want to be well-prepa——“ He looked at me in disbelief with his eyes wide open

“What?” I mouthed as if I was doing nothing out of the ordinary

“..ahmm.. W-well.. regardless of the venue and how many people..” He continued

So was I, I continued what I was doing. He stiffened once in a while as I was caressing his thighs up to his crotch while rubbing and gripping his growing bulge through his slacks

“...who will w-watch us.. We gave our 100%.. ahmm.. P-performances.. Yun p-po” He smiled at the interviewer like nothing was happening.

Hmmm... you speak too well baby, but you’re already hard down there without me touching his member in the flesh..

With my peripheral vision, I saw him turned his head at me again and gave me a quizzical look, but I ignored him. 

“Hanggang ngayon yung lifestyle namin..” Josh answered when asked how our group was handling its fame. While me, doing things underneath the table cloth.

I slowly pulled down his zipper that gave him a sudden jolt, but he didn’t seem to stop me or pull my hand out from under, so I continued what I was doing. 

I think he likes it. Kunwari kapa Justin ha..

I finished pulling down his zipper and I reached in and pulled out his already rock hard member, and started stroking him ever slowly.

“Ahhh.. s-shit” he said almost inaudible while his hands covering his mouth trying to act normal

“okay ka lang Jah?” asked sejun who’s right next to him

“Y-yeah.. I’m good”

“Inom ka muna ng tubig, kinakabahan kaba? You look like you’re gonna pass out any minute”

“No, I’m okay. Mainit lang. T-Thanks sa water”

“Mainit? Halos manginig na ko dito sa lamig”

“N-Nakakanginig naman talaga” He whispered

“Ha?”

“N-Nothing”

I was very thankful the table have a long table cloth, as well as the front side, so I knew as long as I was careful, nobody would notice I was jerking my boyfriend off underneath.

“...kasikatan namin hindi po pumupunta sa ulo namin..” Josh continued as Justin kept moving and adjusting himself, trying to keep his composure and focus on the interviewers.

I stroke him hard, faster that i could feel his pre-cum dripping on his shaft to my hand

“Oh.. g-god”

Unintentionally, Justin closes his eyes and leaned his head back a little as he tried to contain himself every damn time I stroke him hard and fast.

Every time he opened his eyes he looked at me with pleading eyes and because of hundreds of people in the room staring at us, he couldn’t moaned and groan the pleasure he felt in the middle of our presscon

“F-Fuck, you’re torturing me ken” He whispered 

“Ha? Ano sinasabi mo? Wala akong ginagawa sa’yo ah” I whispered back

I continuously stroking him, sliding my hands up and down his dick, trying to make him cum and I know myself he was not able to keep that up for long though. 

“...Kung ano kami noon, ganun pa rin kami hanggang ngayon, nag-street food pa rin kami. We remain the same.” Josh continued 

Justin’s member was throbbing hard in my hands, so I increased the pressure and stroke him faster

“S-Shit..” He whimpered in a shallow breathing 

I know he was going to cum, I know he could hold back no longer; “S-Shit.. I think I’m gonna.. F-Fuck”

It was only a matter of seconds before he shut his eyes close at the moment his dick spasmed and shivered from his orgasm, but he forced his self to keep them open and looked at me with lust on his face that was too good to miss

Fuck.. my love was hella sexy! But my hand! Well, my hand was a dripping mess the moment he’s done his orgasm. I brought my handkerchief out of my pocket cleaned him up as best as I could, and then help him put his dick back in his pants and zipped him up. 

“Hey, okay ka lang ba talaga Jah?” Sejun asked again

“Y-Yeah.. Si Ken kase nangungurot ng binti” He said, then sejun looked at me and glared

“What?”

“Itigil mo yan” Sejun in his atichona look

“I’m doing nothing. Wag kang sumbongero Jah”

“Tumahimik na kayo. Tapos na silang magtanong”

“Okay, thank you very much to our friends from media, could you please give a big round of applause for SB19” 

“So boys please stand up in front to take a photo”

“Hoy Jah, ayusin mo yang damit mo ba’t lukot lukot yan? Bilisan mo na” Sejun

“Kasalanan mo to” He whispered in my ear

“Nagustuhan mo naman”

“Heh!”


End file.
